


The girl who lived in the cave

by TheRealKira



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealKira/pseuds/TheRealKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet her at the park, the girl who lives in the cave, how were you supposed to know meeting her would ruin your life?</p><p>Now, at seventeen, you are a sex slave, who can hardly make enough to feed yourself every week. You don't know if your memories are real, or just dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Five years old**

She giggles and grabs your hand “C’mon, Solly!” She breaks out into a run, dragging you behind her.

“Where are we goin’, AA?” You run after her, you’re happy, she’s happy, no one else matters right now. You only met AA a few minutes ago, but that doesn’t matter. You’re going to be friends forever!

“I wanna show you somethin’!” The two of you continue running until you reach an area that the trees are bent in the perfect way for a fort. “See! Isn’t it pretty?!” 

“Yeah! It’s so big too!”

She drags you in the entrance, and you realize it’s actually a cave surrounded by trees. You notice it looks as if someone had been living there. A small bed made out of blankets sat to the side, and there were buckets full of water off to the other side. 

“I don’t think we should be in here, I think someone already lives here” You tell her. If it’s someone’s home you don’t want to intrude.

“I know that, silly, I live here, and my mommy does too but I haven’t seen her for a few days.” She doesn’t seem upset at all. Actually, she seems like she’s happy; like she is excited to show off her house to you.

“Where did your mommy go?” 

“She went to see her friend; I think she said his name was “Docta Itch” or something like that. Her English isn’t very good, or at least that’s what she tells me. I miss her though, usually Docta Itch let’s her come home at nights,” Her eyes went wide and a huge smile crept across her face “Maybe she’s brining food! Solly, I haven’t had food for a long time! If she’s has food for us that’ll be great!” She goes off into speaking a different language, you recognize a couple of words as Japanese, but the rest you aren’t sure what they are.

Outside, you hear your dad call for you. “I have to go now, AA, I’ll see if my dads can bring me back here tomorrow, I’ll bring food this time too!” You run out of the cave not even waiting for a goodbye from her. You’re kind of scared of the girl living in the cave.

\----------------------------------------

“Did you make any friends at the park today?” Dad asks during dinner.

You nod as you swallow your food. “Yeah, I met a girl; her name was Ara-er…her name was AA! She was really nice, but she lives in a cave. Her mommy doesn’t live with her right now; she went to see Docta Itch and hasn’t come back for three days. AA is also very hungry; can we go back to the park tomorrow and bring her food?”  
Dad and Daddy laugh a bit.

“Well we’d love to meet this AA girl, she seems very nice. Is she here with us right now?” daddy asks.

“No, I told you, she lives at the park! She’s real, Daddy!” You hate it when they don’t believe you. You know you’re right, you know AA lives at the park, but they don’t understand!

“Just like Jacob?” Dad asks.

The table goes silent. You’re only five, but you know when you screw up. Jacob was a voice, he wasn’t an imaginary friend, no, he was a voice. Jacob was going to die soon, he told you so. His voice cried and screamed for help. You tried to help, you wanted to help, but you couldn’t. You told your fathers about Jacob, but they just sent you to therapy. You ended up having to sit in a big room and play with toys as the nice lady asked you questions about Jacob.

“Where does he live?” 

“I donno”

“What does he look like?”

“I donno” 

“Does he tell you to do anything bad?”

“No.”

Three days after your first session with the nice lady, there was a car accident. A little boy named Jacob Jones that was about seven years old and lived in the yellow house down the street got hit by a car. Just before the accident was the last time you heard the voice of Jacob. Everyone still wondered how you knew he was going to die, so you still went and saw the nice lady.

“AA is alive, Dad, I promise!” you told him after a few minutes of silence.

Daddy and Dad look at each other as if they believe what you’re saying.

“We better call the police.” Daddy whispered.

Dad nodded and went off to make a phone call. A half an hour later, two men knocked on the door.

“Sol, can you come here for a minute?” Dad called.

You walked to the door and frowned at the men. “I don’t want new Daddy’s, I like the ones I have now, sorry, you’ll have to find a different boy to be your son.” With that you closed the door in their face. You were going to go back to your bedroom when there was a knock at the door again. You opened it to find the same two men. “I told you, I don’t want new parents!” You started to cry as you clung onto Dad. 

“Shh, Solly, don’t worry, no one’s going to take you away from us.” Dad said picking you up. “These men just want to ask you a few questions about your new friend, AA. Is that okay?” 

You nod into dad’s shoulder. He puts you down and look up at the men.

“Hi, I ‘m Sollux Captor-Ampora, what can I help you with?” You try to sound as polite as you can. Daddy says a lot of people don’t want you to have two Daddy’s, so you should always be polite to them so they can tell you’re happy. You don’t understand what he means, but it doesn’t matter.

“Can you tell me about your friend, AA?” One of the men asks. How rude, he didn’t even tell you his name first!

“She lives in a cave in the park. Her Mommy went to see a man named Docter Scratch, wait, no, I mean Docta Itch, that’s his name! Anyways, her Mommy has been gone a long time now, like three whole days! She doesn’t have any food either, I asked Daddy if he could take me to the park tomorrow and I could give her food, but he didn’t say yes or no.”

The man who spoke to you nodded. “Can you show us where she is?”

“But it’s already seven thirty, it’s my bed time!” 

“I’m sure your father will understand.” 

You noticed he didn’t say “Fathers” like your preschool teacher did, so maybe this man was one that you had to be extra polite to. “Okay, come on, the park is only a short walk, only twenty minutes” 

The men got in a car, and opened the back door for you. You noticed Dad was getting in the car too, that’ good, because you never get in car’s with strangers. You were at the park in five minutes; you never knew it was that close, maybe cars are magic. You haven’t been in one before, but your dad said they go fast. No, dad is wrong, cars are magic.

“AA!” You call as soon as you get out of the car. You run towards her cave at top speed. You’re just about there when something grabs you from the trees and put something up to your mouth so you can’t scream. 

The last thing you see before the world goes black is trees, and AA sitting near the entrance to her cave, she was screaming, and you think you heard her call out your name.


	2. Were They Ever Real?

If you knew you weren’t going to see Daddy again, you would have said “I love you” before you went off to find AA. If you knew you were going to be forced into slavery, you wouldn’t have complained about doing your chores. If you knew this would happen, you would have stuck with Dad instead of running ahead. 

But you didn’t know that, you were just a stupid kid at the time. There was no way you could know that anyways, it’s not like you can predict the future.

Your name is Sollux Something-or-another (you forgot your last name), and you are seventeen years old. Last time you saw your parents was twelve years ago, by now, your memory of them was all but faded away. You try to think that you remember them, you don’t actually remember them, but you try to think that you do. 

Doc Scratch has told you that he’s your actual father. He tells you that your parents are nothing but dreams of the past. You didn’t believe him when you were young, but then again, you were young and stupid. He could be right, he could have always been your dad, but it doesn’t matter now. Even if Doc Scratch is your dad, it doesn’t matter. He is just the one who makes sure you aren’t hurt too much by any of the clients. He knows you aren’t as strong as some of the others, so Lord English can’t ever take you home, he’s rude to the ones he takes home.

Usually, you aren’t one of the people who gets a high amount of pay for your job. You’re too thin and lanky. You have a lisp that turns clients off, you break too easily, and you have a mind of your own.

That’s probably your mistake. Who wants someone who can think as their partner for the night? You were more wanted when you were younger. You were new, only five years old, who wouldn’t want to take home a five year old for a night? So many guys wanting you to call them “Daddy” you did, only because the pay was good. At five years old you were taught how to handle money, how to pay for rent and other needs. You got paid between $1000-$3000 a week, rent was eleven hundred a month, and food cost you another three hundred a week. That would have left you with a lot of money left over, at one point you wanted to buy your freedom (that cost a million, something you’d never get) but your dreams were gone once you realized Doc Scratch wasn’t going to let you free for a long time, even if you made the money.

“Pick one out, son.” Three men walked into the room snapping you from your thoughts. “Hell, pick two out if you want, it’s your birthday, right?”

“I w-want this one…I think…” The youngest one said going up to AA.

“Awwe, sorry, hun, I’m booked solid for tonight, maybe next week?” Aradia leaned forward as she spoke, she was wearing almost nothing, all of you were. Aradia had a way to get more clients though. They liked boobs, and she had them. She was only sixteen, and she got almost every guy who walked through that door by leaning forwards so they could get a closer look at her tits.

“Don’t hold your breath.” He replied. He looked about your age, maybe a year older at most, he was also dressed as a total hipster. You hated him already, but you needed this client if you wanted to eat this week.

You put your hand on Hipster’s shoulder and gave him your sexiest smile. “Hey, babe, do you want me to thow you a good night?” fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck you screwed up, you let your lisp slip through and now you won’t get to eat this week. You don’t let him tell how horrified you are at the moment. You act like nothing happened, just like you were taught.

He smirks at you “Cute lisp you hav-ve there, my names Eridan Ampora-Captor, what’s your name?”

Okay, good, you haven’t lost him yet. He’s still a potential client, and he thinks your lisp is cute, maybe he’s one of those guys with a voice kink, and he’ll want you to talk to him all night. “Thollukth” You say.

“W-well, Sollux, I guess I hav-ve to take you home tonight, don’t I?”

Score! You got him as a client. God, you hoped that he’d become your only regular customer. That would be the best thing to ever happen to you! You haven’t had a regular for years, and when you did they were all old men.

“If thatth what you want.” You are purposely trying to make your lisp sound more pronounced now. If he likes it, you might as well.

“Oh, it is.”

So that night, you go home with Eridan. If you had been paying any attention to his last name, or the look of surprise on the faces of the other men with him, you’d probably figure out that what Doc Scratch called “dreams” were real. You would have figured out that the three men here were your family.


	3. Six years old

**6 years old**

“I’m really scared, AA, I miss my daddy’s a lot. Will I ever see them again?” today is your birthday, you turned six years old today, and you were more upset than usual. It had only been eight months since you last saw the smiling faces of your dads, eight months since you screwed up beyond belief and accidently went to save the girl who lived in the cave. 

Normally, you’d get a birthday cake and presents today. You could have your friend Karkat over, not like he didn’t come over everyday anyways. (He lived right next door) Daddy would make his famous spaghetti pizza, while Dad put your favourite movie on. You and Karkat would play a lot, and maybe kiss because that’s what husbands do and you and Karkat were going to get married. 

Instead, you were in a cage, not like that wasn’t normal, Doc Scratch kept everyone in a cage until they turned thirteen. Once thirteen, you were old enough to get out of the cage and sit in the main area. You still slept on mats, but at least you get more clients when you’re in the main room.

“I’m scared too. I miss my mommy, and my home, and my friends.” Tears were rolling down her cheeks, you know she had it worse then you, she was popular with the clients. Almost every day some scary guy would bring her home. Not only that, but she found out that her mom sold her to Doc Scratch for drugs. 

Even though you knew it was worse for her, you couldn’t help but still feel upset about your situation. You wondered if Karkat was going to wait for you. Maybe one day you’d escape, and you can marry him, just like you promised you were going to do. You really loved him, and he told you he loved you, but maybe he decided to listen to his parents. His Mommy and Daddy didn’t want Karkat to marry you. They wanted Karkat to marry Nepeta instead, but Karkat didn’t want that.

One time, Karkat and you staged a wedding in front of all your toys, and Karkat’s parents got mad. Your parents had to tell them that you guys were just playing a game and you weren’t actually going to marry him. Karkat wasn’t aloud over for a whole week after that.

“Sollux, let’s escape when we’re older. I’ll start saving up my money and you can save up yours, and we can buy our freedom. If you don’t have enough money, I’ll buy your freedom too!” AA said after a few minutes of silence. “We can find your daddies and we can live together, okay?”

You nodded “Okay, AA, we can do that!”


	4. Chapter 4

He promised to come back in a few hours. He promised he’d take you out for dinner first, and you couldn’t help but smile. Eating wasn’t something you did very often, and if he was being serious about taking you out for dinner, then you were ecstatic! You haven’t eaten out since you were five, or maybe never. If your family was just made up then you haven’t eaten out before; if they were real, then you ate out on your fifth birthday. God, that was so long ago, well, it was long ago if it happened, if not then it wasn’t. 

“AA, can you help me get ready?” you asked your friend. She knew how to make you look sexy with the small amount of clothing you had.

“I’m busy right now, but wear your Ramones shirt if it’s clean; it’s bigger on you since you lost a lot of weight. Wear jeans as well. Oh! And no under garments. When you get back to his place take off your pants, and have your shirt hang off your shoulder. It’ll looks sexy, I swear.”

You nod at her advice. This should be easy enough, maybe it’ll even get you a regular, nonononono, it **_will_** get you a regular. 

He comes a few hours later, just like he promised. Your hair is ruffled and you’re wearing what AA told you to wear. In your opinion, you look pretty damn sexy. Eridan is dressed pretty nicely as well, 

“Hey, Kar, I mean, Sol.” He says when you meet him. “Are you ready to go?”

You nod and follow him out of the building. Most of the time, it’s against the rules to leave the building; there’s rooms at the back where you go with your clients. Apparently, Eridan’s parents paid a lot more so you could leave the building.

“Look, um, Sol, there’s somethin’ w-we need to hav-ve a conv-versation about.” He tells you as you get into his car.

“Thure, whatth up, ED?” God, you hope he doesn’t want to take you back to the building, you really hope you’re good enough for him. Maybe he’ll kick you off on the side of the street and leave you to die.

“I kinda’ hav-ve a boyfriend, an’ he w-wants to join us…is that okay w-with you?” you almost laugh at how unsure about all this he sounds.

“Thure, bring him along, I thtill get dinner though, right?”

“Yeah, don’t w-worry, I’m not takin’ aw-way your food priv-vlages”


	5. Meeting old friends

He promised to come back in a few hours. He promised he’d take you out for dinner first, and you couldn’t help but smile. Eating wasn’t something you did very often, and if he was being serious about taking you out for dinner, then you were ecstatic! You haven’t eaten out since you were five, or maybe never. If your family was just made up then you haven’t eaten out before; if they were real, then you ate out on your fifth birthday. God, that was so long ago, well, it was long ago if it happened, if not then it wasn’t. 

“AA, can you help me get ready?” you asked your friend. She knew how to make you look sexy with the small amount of clothing you had.

“I’m busy right now, but wear your Ramones shirt if it’s clean; it’s bigger on you since you lost a lot of weight. Wear jeans as well. Oh! And no under garments. When you get back to his place take off your pants, and have your shirt hang off your shoulder. It’ll looks sexy, I swear.”

You nod at her advice. This should be easy enough, maybe it’ll even get you a regular, no, it **_will_** get you a regular. 

He comes a few hours later, just like he promised. Your hair is ruffled and you’re wearing what AA told you to wear. In your opinion, you look pretty damn sexy. Eridan is dressed pretty nicely as well, 

“Hey, Kar, I mean, Sol.” He says when you meet him. “Are you ready to go?”

You nod and follow him out of the building. Most of the time, it’s against the rules to leave the building; there’s rooms at the back where you go with your clients. Apparently, Eridan’s parents paid a lot more so you could leave the building.

“Look, um, Sol, there’s somethin’ w-we need to hav-ve a conv-versation about.” He tells you as you get into his car.

“Thure, whatth up, ED?” God, you hope he doesn’t want to take you back to the building, you really hope you’re good enough for him. Maybe he’ll kick you off on the side of the street and leave you to die.

“I kinda’ hav-ve a boyfriend, an’ he w-wants to join us…is that okay w-with you?” you almost laugh at how unsure about all this he sounds.

“Thure, bring him along, I thtill get dinner though, right?”

“Yeah, don’t w-worry, I ain’t takin’ aw-way your food priv-vlages”

“Then I gueth it’th okay, but you’ll have to pay double. Not my ruleth, I’m thorry.”

Eridan shrugged “I don’t really giv-ve a fuck if I hav-ve to pay double. Now-w come-on, Kar w-won’t w-wait forvever.”  
About five minutes later he pulls up to a house you swear you recognize, and honks the horn a couple of times. A white haired boy runs out of the house, and opens Eridan’s door. He swiftly gets in, sits on Eridan’s lap and starts kissing him.

All you can do is watch in envy. You wanted something like that; you wanted to have someone you loved like Eridan had. 

A few seconds later, the two of them broke apart whispering words of love to each other. The white haired boy seems to have noticed that you’re there as well, and turns around to look at you. “Hi, I’m Karkat Vantas.” He said holding his hand out towards you.

“I’m Sollux.” You tell him. 

“Sol…?” he whispers eyes wide. The next thing you know, Karkat had pounced on you and was hugging you tightly. “Sollux! Is that really you?” He asked hugging you tightly “Fuck, I never thought I’d see you again” 

You don’t have a fucking clue what he’s talking about, but you won’t tell him that. Now that you think of it, your boyfriend when you were younger was named Karkat…wasn’t it? “Hey, KK.”

Karkat doesn’t seem to be thinking straight because as soon as those words left your lips, his lips were against yours in a passionate kiss. You had never kissed someone like this, usually if the clients wanted to kiss, you would sit there, and let them. 

“Kar! W-what are you fuckin’ doin’?” Eridan yelled causing Karkat to jump off of you.

“He’s that kid in some of those pictures your dads have. You know, the one who was kidnapped? God, Sol, I thought you were dead!” 

Eridan’s eyes widen as well. “W-we need to go to my parent’s house now-w.” He opens his door, and Karkat opens yours. After all three of you get out of the car, you walk next door to a house you only thought existed in your dreams. 

You walked into the house after Eridan and Karkat and found both of the men that you saw earlier sitting in the living room. You looked around, everything looked exactly as it had in your dreams.

“W-well don’t just fuckin’ stand there, Sol, say somethin’” 

“Hey dad, hey daddy.” You whisper, and you swear the words aren’t even coming out of your mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where I'm going with this story anymore. I apologize


	6. Memories

**_Memories_ **

_You were four years old, and it was Christmas morning. Both of your parents had told you not to expect much because they didn’t have much money this year. A normal child would say “Oh don’t worry, Santa will bring me lots of presents instead!” but, even though you were only four, you didn’t believe in Santa. Both of your dads had decided to tell you the truth about Santa from the start._

_You didn’t mind though, at least your parents weren’t like the millions of other parents who lied to their children._

_So today, you had woken up a bit earlier than usual, and you rushed downstairs. Daddy was already in the kitchen, and he was making a big breakfast! Daddy was the best cook in the whole wide world! When you got downstairs, he was making bacon, pancakes, and sausages. All at the same time! Dad has his arms wrapped around Daddy’s waist, and was leaving little kisses on his neck._

_“Get off of me.” Daddy joked “I’m trying to cook.”_

_“I’m just giving you an early Christmas present.” Dad said, his hips started moving a bit against Daddy’s butt and his hand had started moving up his shirt._

_This was getting gross. You have seen them kiss many, many times before, and you were fine with it. You weren’t like the other kids who thought kissing was weird because you were so used to it._

_“Merry Christmas!” you yelled catching their attention._

_Within a second, Dad was off of Daddy, and he was sitting against the counter as if nothing had ever happened._

_Daddy laughed a bit. “Merry Christmas, Sollux, and how was your sleep?”_

_“I couldn’t sleep, I was too excited for today.” You exclaim._

_Dad chuckles a bit “Well, we’re going to have to eat breakfast first, but that won’t take too long.”_

_You nod, you know you always have to eat breakfast first it’s a rule, no matter if it’s before school, Christmas, to play with KK, or the end of the world. You always need to eat breakfast first._

_A few minutes later the three of you are lost in the amazing breakfast that Daddy cooked while you rattle on about a dream you had last night. Once you had finished breakfast, and your dish was in the dish washer, you ran out to the living room and waited for your parents to join you._

_Under the tree was only one box, obviously for you.  
“We decided not to get each other gifts this year.” Daddy said as if to answer your unspoken question._

_Dad didn’t say anything, but you knew he didn’t go through with their agreement, he never does. If he had it his way, Daddy would be a billion times more spoiled then you are. He loved daddy a lot, and would do anything for him. You were okay with that, though, because you were sure that when you and Karkat got married you’d love him more than your kids. Even though technically Dad and Daddy weren’t married yet. They said they were, but all three of you knew they weren’t. They weren’t allowed to get married yet._

_“Go ahead, open it.” Daddy smiled, resting his head on Dad’s shoulder._

_You had probably torn it open in thirty seconds flat. Your eyes grew wide as you stared at your new treasure. “Really?” you whisper?_

_“Sure, you’ve been using mine for a year and a half now, we decided it was time you got your own.” Dad smiled_

_“Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!” You squealed jumping up and down. You couldn’t believe that your parents had gotten you a laptop for Christmas. You never ever, ever expected it. Sure it was one of those stupid kid ones that were used by kids who didn’t know how to use a real computer, but you didn’t care because this one was all yours!_

_“Oh, and one more thing.” Dad pulled himself away from Daddy who looked very confused._

_Dad pulled out a black box, and knelt to the ground. “Marry me?” he asked Daddy._

_Daddy looked as if he was about to cry with happiness. “Yes!” he screamed wrapping his arms around Dad and giving him a big kiss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you cared, this story takes place around where I live in Canada. They weren't married yet because equal marriage laws weren't legal till 2005. So I'm just going to pretend that they weren't married yet because of that.
> 
> Even though technically, they could have gotten married as soon as the law was released, but whatever. Let's pretend "Daddy" (I haven't thought of names yet) wanted a huge ass wedding and they didn't have the money.


	7. Reuniting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this forever, so here's an update!!!!

"Sollux!" Within moments both of your parents were holding on tightly to you. You couldn't believe that this was happening, it felt as though it was a dream. You had never expected to see them again, and yet here they were.

"We thought you were gone forever!" Dad exclaimed as he pulled away from the hug.

"We never thought we'd see you again, we thought you had died. Sollux, you do not know how long we searched for you." Daddy said, his eyes were full of tears, but he was also smiling wider than you thought possible.

"I never thought I'd thee you again either." You were also smiling way to much. God, you couldn't even begin to describe how much you missed this place. Most things were still the same, although there were pictures on the wall of Eridan growing up instead of just you. Pictures of him winning science fairs, birthday parties, him and Karkat all dressed u for prom, you felt a twinge of jealousy over the fact it was him on the wall and not you. 

"So, can you fill me in about w-whatev-ver it is that's goin' on here? I mean does this make Sol my brother?" Eridan asked, interrupting your reunion.

"No," Dad said after a moment or two of thought. "Well, technically, no, but in a way yes. While you are my biological son, Sollux is our adoptive son. We adopted him shortly after he was born when a teenager gave birth to him but couldn't keep him."

"Wait, Dad," It felt really weird calling him Dad after all these years. "Doeth that mean you donated thperm to have ED?" you ask.

Daddy looks down, a little bit upset about this topic

"Er, no, shortly after your disappearance Lucas and I broke up. During that time period, I happened to court a young women. She ended up getting pregnant, but a few months into it, I ended up getting back together with Lucas. A few years later, she died leaving us a three year old son to take care of." Dad explained.

Eridan sensed this was a sensitive topic, so quickly created a distraction "Look at the time, me, Sol, and Kar hav-ve some reserv-vations to get to." he said pulling you and Karkat out of the room. "Bye, guys, see you later." You were quickly brought back to the car and got in.

"So this changes the plans, right?" Karkat asked.

Eridan put his head on the steering wheel "I don't know" he mumbled "I can't fuck my adoptiv-ve brother, but I can't really bring him back w-where he w-was because my dads w-will get mad. Fuck, Kar, w-what do I do?"

You hated the fact he was talking about you as though you weren't there, it made you feel unimportant, and unwanted. "I don't mind if we have thekth, it'th not like we knew eachother before today tho I won't really thay we're like brotherth. Anywayth, I've alwayth wanted to fuck my firtht boyfriend" That would probably piss Eridan off, although you don't really give a shit. 

Karkat had turned bright red and was looking down "Then that settles it, we continue as planned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter!!!!


End file.
